


Used to This

by Aleatory



Series: Not Quite Worth a Picture (<1k one-shots) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleatory/pseuds/Aleatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just Sam and Gabriel cuddling. I have no excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used to This

Sam assumes it’s because Gabriel’s used to it.

The way the archangel nestles against his side, the way he leans into touches, the way he rests his head against Sam or Cas when he listens- it doesn't mean anything. Sam’s reassured himself of this a few times now. It doesn't stop him from wrapping his arm around the archangel whenever he joins Sam on the couch. The fact that Cas doesn't know how to properly cuddle (which Dean’s responsibility to fix  and not his, Sam thinks) is the only reason Gabriel clearly has a preference for who to curl up with in the evening. Gabriel must just need a stand in for whoever or  _whatever_ normally keeps the angel company, and Sam’s content to be that.

So it hits him like a punch to the gut when Gabriel- head against Sam’s shoulder, eyes closed, resting quietly for once- mumbles that “nobody’s good like this to me. You’re…” he trails off, nuzzles himself a little closer. “something.” 

And just like that, it makes sense. Gabriel isn't overly accustomed to touch-  _he’s starved for it._ And god, if that idea doesn't make Sam want to touch more than he ever has, nothing can. He turns, and Gabe pulls back as though concerned he’d done something wrong, but Sam just throws his arms around the angel and holds him tightly, desperately- as though somehow his tiny human love can make up for the centuries of loneliness Gabriel must have experienced to think  _Sam_ is good to him.

"I’m not…" he stammers, then, as Gabe overcomes shock enough to sink into the embrace, finishes with "I’m not as good to you as I could be." 

"Good’s relative." Gabe says with a little smile. "And you’re the best, Sam." And while Gabriel is physically needy as all hell, actual genuine affection like this is new. Sam’s pretty sure he likes it. He doesn't need to say anything else, just tilts his head down to rest his cheek on the angel’s dark blond hair. They cuddle a while, each finding comfort in knowing that on some level, the other cares.

Maybe they’re both a little affection starved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aleatoryw on tumblr, if you wanna come poke me. I also accept cuddles.


End file.
